La noche después de mañana
by MattLeo22
Summary: El "reboot complete" (Reinicio) es un hecho. Los digimon de los niños elegidos sufrieron ese sucedo y ahora no tienen recuerdos. No hubo tiempo para ir al campo magnético que Izzy había preparado por si algo malo ocurría. Preguntas como "por qué", "cómo", "y ahora" y "como seguir" no tienen respuestas. O es muy prematuro para encontrarlas.


**La noche después de mañana**

[Bueno. Antes que nada feliz año nuevo para todos. Un día decidí volver a escribir (?) ojala que les guste la historia. Como digo siempre, acepto todo critica constructiva para mejorar en mis futuros textos. Saludos, gracias por tu tiempo y te envio mis mejores deseos.]

 _Todo concluye al fin. Nada puede escapar. Todo tiene un final. Todo termina_ (Fragmento de la canción "Presente" de Vox Dei)

 **ALERTA SPOILER: Si no viste la OVA 3 de Digimon Adventure Tri, te recomiendo que no leas este fic ya que podría contener spoiler. En menor medida pero spoiler al fin.**

El "reboot complete" (Reinicio) es un hecho. Luego de una dura pelea para tratar de detener a Meicoomon, que culminó con la infección de Angemon, Togemon, Garurumon, Birdramon, MetalGreymon, Ikkakumon y Angewomon, los digimon de los niños elegidos sufrieron el reinicio y ahora no tienen recuerdos. Tampoco sirvió la heroica aparición de HerculesKabuterimon, súper evolución de Gomamon, que hizo que sus compañeros abran los ojos y dejen de tener el efecto de la infección. No hubo tiempo para ir al campo magnético que Izzy había preparado por algo malo ocurría. Preguntas como "por qué", "cómo", "y ahora" y "como seguir" no tienen respuestas. O es muy prematuro para encontrarlas.

Por Matt

Maldición. No entiendo por qué sucede esto. Ahora entiendo por que Gabumon quiso escuchar la melodía de mi armónica antes y sé que no debí decirle eso de querer volver el tiempo atrás. No lo habrá tomado bien pero ya es tarde para lamentos. Peor aun mi hermano, le afecta mucho lo de Patamon. No lo veo llorar así de que eramos niños. Su madre se iba a ir con unas amigas a cenar y va a llegar tarde por lo que T.K se va a quedar solo en su casa. Eso no va a ser bueno. Rayos

—Espera, T.K —en ese momento, Matt comenzó a correr unos metros hasta donde esta su hermano que se encontraba yéndose del lugar del reinicio con la mirada al suelo—

—¿Que sucede, Matt? —Mientras con su brazo se secaba algunas lagrimas que aun tenia en su rostro—

—¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi departamento? Así no estas solo. Papá esta de viaje por asuntos de negocios. Se fue hoy, viernes, y llegara el lunes ¿Que dices?

—¿Otro milagro mas tan pronto? —Da media sonrisa—

—Cállate o ya verás.

—Bueno. Vamos.

Después de buscar mi moto y saludar a los demás, llevé a T.K a mi departamento. Tomamos un vaso de jugo, luego preparé y serví la cena. Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro.

—Matt, lo siento. No tengo apetito —mientras jugaba con los palitos chinos—

—T.K... Es tu comida favorita. O lo era creo —mirando fijamente a su hermano—

—Lo es. Pero pienso en Patamon... pude haberlo evitado —desviando la mirada—

—Te diré lo mismo que me dijo Sora por teléfono hace unos días: "Debes cuidarte y alimentar bien o te enfermaras"

—¿Acaso estas saliendo con Sora y no me dijiste nada? —Rie.

—Te lo advertí —En ese momento, Matt se levantó de la mesa para acercarse así donde estaba T.K para revolver el cabello de su hermano por unos instantes—

—Espera, espera —en medio de risas— Mejor cenaré

—Por favor —Dijo eso para luego volver a su asiento—

Cenamos. Hablamos un poco de nuestros asuntos. De lo sucedido hace unas horas no hablamos nada. No íbamos a llegar a nada. Fue una charla grata que supongo que a T.K le hizo bien para olvidarse un poco de lo que le había pasado a Patamon. Cuando miré la hora ya era tarde, le pedí que se quede a dormir y accedió. Luego de que se dio una ducha y le preste un pijama para que duerma, fuimos a mi habitación, llevé el colchón de mi padre a mi dormitorio para dormir allí y que T.K duerma en mi cama.

—Gracias por preocuparte, hermano. Te debo una —dijo T.K con una sonrisa en su rostro—

—Idiota. No tienes por que agradecerme —suspirando—

—¿Tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? También debes extrañar a Gabumon

—Algo así, T.K. Fue todo muy de repente. Demonios.

—No te preocupes. Ten esperanza.

—Supongo que si.

—Trataré de dormir, hermano. Descansa.

—Pues... También tú, T.K. Lla-llamame cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo.

Admito que odio verlo mal a T.K. Ninguno es responsable de la separación de nuestros padres, eso lo sé y supongo que él también Mas allá que no hayamos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, es mi hermano y, aunque no se lo diga con frecuencia, lo quiero y quiero lo mejor para él. Finalmente T.K duerme. O eso parece porque en la mesita de luz de su cama tenia la armónica, toque la melodía y no se percató Me pregunto si algún día podremos volver de nuevo a Gabumon y a los demás digimon. Algún día..


End file.
